micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
2014
This page details all the micronational events that pertain to members of this community that occurred in the year 2014 AD/CE. January January: The start of the Fourth Pikawar. January 17: The first 1 Lira Banknote is printed. A total of 80 have been printed as of June 2015. January 28: The first 5 Lira Banknote is printed. A total of 100 have been printed as of June 2015. February February: End of the Fourth Pikawar. February 3rd: The Kingdom of Doland is founded February 27: The first 10 Lira Banknote was printed. A total of 200 have been printed as of June 2015. February 28: The Principality of Radon was founded. March March 30: The Republic of Smithville decides to use Monopoly Money as a backup Lira. April April 3: *Minister of Defense Jake S. celebrates his 14th Birthday. *First World Party Day celebrated by the Republic of Smithville. *Smithville starts accepting the following macronational currencies in its economy: EU Euros and Euro Cents, US Dollars and US Cents, British Pound Sterling and Pence, Canadian Dollars and Cents, Australian Dollars and Cents, and Japanese Yen. April 4: The first Smithville coins were made from Poker Chips. The denominations are 1 RSV Cent, 5 RSV Cents, 10 RSV Cents, and 25 RSV Cents. RSV stands for Republic of Smithville. April 6: The first checks are made for Smithville banks. April 12: A banknote reform occurs in Smithville. Denominations are changed to include the following: 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1k, 2k, 5k, 10k, 20k, 50k, 100k, 200k, 500k, 1M, 2M, 5M and 1B. Only the 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200 and 500 banknotes are for public use, while the rest is used to transfer large sums of money in the Smithville's financial system (primarily among banks). April 24: The first passports in Smithville are made, which allows for citizens to visit other micronations. May May 9: Same-sex marriage is legalized in The Republic of Smithville. May 11: The International System of Units (SI) is adopted by Smithville. May 12: The President of Smithville plans a Urbanization Policy to found a city in the nation. May 14: The President of Smithville announces the Constitution will be written. May 20: The President of Smithville announces the start of the Policy on Agriculture. June June 1: President Giovanni T. announces that macronational corporations may conduct business in The Republic of Smithville June 12: *Smithville adopts the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. *The start of the Fifth Pikawar. June 13 -- 28: The Oscat Crisis of 2014 nearly lead to a micronational world war. Smithville mobilized its Military and missiles in Austrar were ready to launch at the Militarist Dictatorship of Oscat. June 16: Micronationalist Paul Kang celebrates his 14th birthday. June 20: Paul Kang celebrates his fourth year in micronationalism. June 22nd: Smithville moves the holiday of Thanksgiving to the 1st Tuesday of December, and Black Friday is now Black Wednesday the first Wednesday of December. July July 1st: The Republic of Smithville officially recognizes several micronations, including but not limited to Colombian America and the Cat Republic. July 4: End of the Fifth Pikawar. July 14: Smithville annexes Bikini Atoll as an Overseas Territory. July 24 Collapse of the Principality of Brändholm July 29: Construction of the Temporary Columbia City in Smithville begins. August August 4: World War I Remembrance Day is declared a national holiday in the Republic of Smithville. August 12: Republic of Norden and American militants attack Smithville and Austrar leading to a war. August 13: Austrar is abandoned leading to chaos within its government. August 14: The New Republic of Keig replaces Austrar and soon becomes close allies with Smithville. August 26 -- 28: *Smithville recruits its 100th citizen. *The new Parliament of Smithville is established, composed of a unicameral body of eight legislators. *A mass immigration to Smithville begins with its population rising from 98 on August 25 to 317 on August 28. August 28th: Smithville recruits its 300th Citizen. September September 1: The Bakasarian Reich begins hostilities on non-facist micronations. The Republic of Smithville responds to this by threatening war on the Reich. September 4: Smithville mobilizes for the War on Facism. September 5: * The Republic of Smithville and Republic of Keig almost declared war on the Sangheili Union for planning to annex more micronations but these threats did not amount to anything. * Mahuset has been declared defunct. September 6: Krasota has been founded. September 7: Smithville freezes all financial assets of the Sanghelli Union through a monetary embargo due to rising tensions. September 15: Smithville agrees with the micronations of Michigan to protect their nations from invasion by the Sangheili Union. September 16: Schykille, Sangheilios SFSR, Craktelia, Oldfoundland, Ohio, Erie, Ratchet and 3TO SSRs refuse to recognize the Smithan Ohio Claim (Until 2015 when it becomes a shared territory) September 17: *The Smithville Parliament passes a law banning obesity. *The main and last remaining account of Trace Fleeman is banned from MicroWiki. *Radon celebrates its first Solnær of Fiira. September 18: Nuri I celebrates his 13th birthday. September 22: The Smithville Parliament passes a Sugar Tax to prevent obesity. September 23: Smithville proclaims a new holiday called Smithan National Day for October 13th. October October: The Royal Unity of Mahuset was founded. After a week, it went defunct due to a ragequit. As a result, Krasota also went defunct. Somewhere in October: Radon was proclaimed a constitutional principality. October 3: A second mass immigration occurs in the Republic of Smithville, with the population increasing from 317 to 360 people. October 6: *Carne Pane is declared the national food of Smithville. *Mikhail Polidro signs the "Wildwood Accord" which is an agreement where major cities will be under protection from ISIS and Al Qaeda attacks. October 7: *The Smithan Disease Control Agency (SDCA) is formed in Smithville to combat the possibility of an Ebola outbreak. *The mass immigration continued to some extent in Smithville, with the population reaching 380 on this day. *The Ratchet SSR and the Brick Squad SSR reach an agreement to tranport citizens from Wildwood to Ocean City by ferry October 8: The Communist Tracker Agency (CTA) is founded in Smithville to find and deport Sangheili Communists. October 9: *Several new Smithian government agencies are formed. These include: The Smithan Space Program, The Smithian Intelligence Agency, The Smithan Trade Organization,The Ministry of Education, Ministry of Agriculture, Ministry of Energy, Ministry of Housing and Urban Development, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of the Interior, and the Ministry of Transportation. *The Sangheili Union declares the Communist Track Agency a terrorist organization *Schykille cuts ties with Smithville because of the CTA establishment. October 10: *Smithville recruits its 400th citizen. *Schykille becomes partially a micronation with 2 year independence referendums October 13: Rumors spread in Smithville that a citizen has contracted Ebola, prompting greater expenditure on the SDCA and increased research into the matter. It is revealed on the next day that the citizen in question does not have Ebola, however, preparations for an outbreak continue. October 15th: Argathia declares independence from the Sangheili Union. The SU declares war on Argathia for claiming a lot of territory. October 16: Smithville declares war on the Sanghelli Union after allegations surface that it had declared an unprovoked war on a smaller micronation. October 17: The Sangheili Union responds to the Smithan War Declaration by preparing to attack Smithan Ohio in liberation of the occupied Smithan claims of the Craktelian SSR City of Toledo October 21: Smithville's ban on obesity is repealed after the President decided that it was stupid. October 23: A ceasefire to the Smitho-Sanghelli conflict is announced by Smithville's President. October 24: The Republic of Brandholm is founded October 31: The New Kingdom of Southern California collapses. November November 10: The Moderate Party is founded November 27: Smithville celebrates its first anniversary. November 30: The Alphadorian Plutocracy is founded. December December 1: The Liberal Party in Smithville is officially founded. The United Republic of Doland, Jameston and Brietnam is founded, after the Kingdom of Doland merges with Jameston and Brietnam. December 10: The Conservative Party in Smithville is founded. December 15: The Green Party in Smithville is officially founded. December 20: The Socialist Party in Smithville is officially founded. December 28: The Republican States of Esterlyn is Re-Founded. December 31: New Year's Eve is celebrated at a National Rate in Smithville. Category:Timelines